The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner.
The following describes a toner as an example of known toners. The toner is obtained by covering a surface of each of toner cores having an average particle diameter of 2-20 μm by a first layer of resin fine particles and a second layer of resin fine particles in order and causing these resin fine particles to adhere to or fuse with the surface of each toner core. In the above toner, the resin fine particles forming the second layer cover surfaces of the resin fine particles forming the first layer. The toner core, the resin fine particles forming the first layer, and the resin fine particles forming the second layer are caused to adhere to or fuse with one another by thermal treatment to form a single unit. The toner core contains a wax. The resin fine particles forming the first layer each contain a wax different from that contained in the toner core. The resin fine particles forming the first layer have a glass transition point of about 60° C., which is lower than that of the resin fine particles forming the second layer.